The Dragon's Descendant
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: she was a foreigner from another time and place, ripped away from her home and family and everything familiar. and tossed into a world of Vikings, and dragons. Hiccup Haddock was her chosen parent. no pairings yet, but this may turn out a hiccup/oc. slow burn, rated M.
1. Chapter 1

_The movie theater was packed for the premiere of How to train your Dragon, and she could barely believe how many people there were. "Oh my, look at all the little Vikings." She heard her mother say in bemusement as a group of kids dressed as Snotlout ran by them wearing their little horned helmets, and waving around their plastic swords._

 _"That's nothing, you see how many kids are dressed as Ruffnut and Tuffnut?" Her dad said in a conspirator's whisper that was just a tad too loud since she was fairly sure that everyone in the immediate area could hear him sniggering._

 _"I don't see anyone dressed as Hiccup." She finally said as she tilted her head back to look at her parents. They both absently reached out and ran their fingers through her mid back length black hair._

 _"Well that's okay. Even if no one is dressed like him, I'm sure that there are some people hanging around who are cheering for the guy." Her father finally said before then asking, "So how come you decided not to dress up like everyone else? Not that you don't look nice in what your wearing, but you've been driving us up the wall for the past four months wanting everything dragon-ish."_

 _"Movies, bedtime stories-" Her mother began, causing her to roll her eyes as her dad finished for her mom._

 _"Didn't you even do a school book report on dragons? What was it called now- Mythology or Fact?"_

 _"Hey! You have no right to complain since I made an A plus on that report. And my teacher was so impressed that-"_

 _"She gave you in-school. We remember." Her mom said with a small smile, trying to hide the fact that she was still upset by the incident and could still at this very moment drive up to the school and pull her daughter's teacher aside and strangle them for deciding to discipline her little girl for her overactive imagination._

 _The damned shrews wouldn't know anything truly imaginative if it walked right up to them and bit them._

 _"Well you still have no right to complain since I got a good grade on it."_

 _"Yes and we were very impressed after reading it too. You're going to have such a great career as a quack one day that no one will care if you turn out to be a crazy cat lady with a ton of cats. After all, you'll have your doctorate and being a crazy cat lady with a degree just makes you eccentric." Her dad said as he leaned down and gave her a kiss, causing her to huff at him in exasperation as he glanced over at his wife and the two shared a sad smile._

 _Despite how they often spoke or acted towards their young daughter- they knew that the time was quickly approaching where she would have to be told the truth about their family. And that they were descended from dragons._

 _Or rather the creator of all dragon kind. The dragon gods._

 _Which meant that their little girl would have to be shown the remains of the dragon king, the ancient scrolls, and other treasures that they had hidden from all mankind for centuries. But most importantly of all...she would have to go through the trial._

 _The same test that many of the females of their bloodline went through to see if they had inherited anything from their dragon blood._

 _His wife had._

 _She could manipulate fire, as well as sing ancient songs long thought dead. And if she had inherited then chances were very likely that their daughter had too._

 _The only question left to ask themselves is if she was the next devine mother._

 _And if she was...then the fall of their bloodline was close at hand. Which meant that to protect their daughter they would have to use what knowledge of magic and sorcery they knew to send her away, otherwise someone else in their family just might kill her._

(***00***)

Teal colored eyes slowly blinked open as the slight rocking of the floor that she was lying upon finally pierced her consciousness. Sighing as she took in her dimly lit surroundings, she wasn't sure what to feel anymore about her imprisonment.

Carefully pushing herself up off of the hard wood that she had slept upon, she once again ignored the pain and stiffness that she felt as she sat herself against the far wall facing the iron bars of her cell.

She no longer wondered why she dreamt of her parents, nor how everything had started to go so horribly, horribly wrong.

Mainly because she no longer cared.

It had been well over six months since she had last seen anything remotely familiar. Anything remotely home-like. Her parents had most likely died during the assassination attempt on her when their entire home had gone up in flames. And not just any flames.

 _Dragon's fire._

She never thought that she would live to see the day when all of her childish fantasies came to life as a nightmare of epic proportions. Between the dragon's fire consuming her home, the injuries that she had sustained the night of her attempted murder, and the death of her parents- she hadn't questioned much how she had gone from a burning building with her parents to suddenly finding herself adrift at sea.

Nor had she questioned her 'rescue' by the strangers, one of whom had taken a liking to her and in his own warped way had been protecting her from his comrades.

Or at least that was always the impression that she got from the redheaded man in the weird face paint and leather and metal armor, Dagur- it had taken well over a month for her just to pick up his name due to the language barrier.

The same language barrier that got her meals with held from her, got her beaten and had almost gotten her frigging killed on several occasions before he had come to save her.

Apparently hurting, injuring and killing a little kid just wasn't what the man had signed up for when he had signed up for his job. And he took those who did those things and tossed them overboard into the sea where he and the other inhabitants watched them either drown, or get eaten by sharks or...water type dragons.

Either way, the guys unfortunate enough to cross him, wound up dead.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she missed hearing Dagur's voice yelling something above deck as his heavy footsteps helped her figure out what he was doing. And from the sounds of things, he was coming below deck. Though why she couldn't fathom.

He had placed her in her current cell to protect her from the others as well as the wild beasts that they captured, killed, and took to market for trade and such. So it was a little bit beyond her reasoning at the moment why he would make any attempt to come down to where she was while he was supposed to be working.

Which was why when he and several other people appeared, five of which were some of his men, and two others who just happened to be strangers- one male and one female- and he opened the cell and tossed the other two into the room with her, she wasn't exactly sure how to react.

The man shouted several things at Dagur as the woman looked around the cell until her eyes came to stop on her. Curiosity flickered in her expression as she quietly reached out and tapped her friend on a shoulder to get his attention before she pointed her out.

She shrank back underneath both of their stares.

She couldn't help it, usually whenever someone looked at her like that pain of some kind ensued.

(***00***)

Queen Mala didn't know what to say for once.

It was one thing for the ruler of the Defender's of the Wing to go on patrol for dragon hunters, and get caught. But to find herself not only captured and held prisoner but to find a young child of maybe nine or ten winters old also being held captive- was merely beyond words.

It was horrifying.

Outrageous even.

Dropping into a kneeling position on the floor where she had been standing, her green eyes locked on the little one, she noted the way that the child shrank back from her and her guard. The fear that the child's expression held, leaving a bitter taste in her mouth as she slowly extended a hand towards the child.

Always keeping in mind that the child could be a dragon hunter herself- though it seemed highly unlikely considering the state that she was in.

The poor thing looked far too thin. Her long black hair was tangled and matted around her pale face. Her clothing was practically threadbare and offered little to no protection against the winter season's chill. Though it was a tad bit warmer here below the enemy ship's deck, it still wasn't enough to ensure that the child didn't succumb to illness.

Reaching up, Mala shrugged her shoulders so that her large, long jacket slid from her body and then held it out to the child, hoping that she would take it. However after a moment or so of absolutely no movement whatsoever it became apparent that perhaps the child was far too frightened to try.

Either that or she feared that there would be repercussions.

"It's alright little one, you don't have to be afraid. I just want to give you my jacket so that you do not take a chill." Mala said in a low, coaxing tone of voice. The same tone of voice that she often used to sooth a nervous, hurt or frightened animal.

Not that the child was an animal or anything.

But sometimes the same tone worked on human's as well.

She made a few more coaxing sounds and noted that the girl was slowly starting to react to her tone. She was no longer cowering against the wall. She was slowly shifting away from it, though Mala could tell that she was still greatly afraid.

And finally after what seemed like forever, the little one reached out and tentatively grasped Mala's jacket and carefully tugged it from her grip and then scampered back away from the Queen and her guard until she was settled back against the wall again as Dagur came back into view and spoke to the two strangers in the cell with her briefly before handing over some food.

Not the usual gruel either, but actual food.

Some oats sweetened with honey, and some pieces of dried meat strips and four pieces of fruit. Nice crisp looking pears from the looks of them.

The woman carefully divided the food for the three of them and handed the man's portion to him and then set aside her own portion before she then brought her her portion, and carefully set everything down where she could reach it before backing off again when she heard the man speak. But tuned it out since she couldn't understand what he was saying anyways.

"What do you think Dagur meant when he said she wasn't safe here anymore?"

"What he meant was- He's going to let us go as long as we take her away with us."

"Are you sure that's what he meant? It could be a trap of some kind."

"It could be, but I very much doubt that it is since he seemed concerned for the child's wellbeing." Mala replied as she sat down on the floor of the ship that she and her guard would no doubt destroy and glanced over at the child that they would be taking with them when they escaped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: possible trigger's in this chap.**

 **I didn't even bother with details since it's disturbing enough to read about, but I do touch on the subject of child rape.**

 **Now before everyone jumps down my throat and such let me just point out- that Vikings did rape a fair portion of the young girls and women that they came across within enemy clans as a form of psychological warfare and humiliation. They even kidnapped them and enslaved, and sold many into prostitution to other nations.**

(*************************************************************************************************************************)

Two days passed in the cell in much the same manner.

Mala and Thork kept a watchful eye for any opening to escape while Mala tried to get closer to the little one. Which in Thork's opinion, both admirable and a waste of his Queen's precious time given that the child stayed as far from the woman as she possibly could.

Though on the third day, things began rather differently. And not in a good way.

Apparently Dagur had gone to the mainland they had dropped anchor several miles from the restock supplies, leaving Viggo in charge of them. So naturally when he had shown up with armed guards- both Mala and Thork had been more than a little bit leery of what was going to happen as someone opened the cell and then stepped inside and went straight for the child.

"No! What are you doing?!" Mala snapped in alarm as she saw the guard grab the girl by her hair and begin to drag her back towards the cell door, kicking and screaming and thrashing in his grip.

"Don't worry, woman. She'll be returned to you soon enough." Viggo said as the heavy iron door swung closed and was re locked. The two in the cell were then forced to watch as the little girl was hauled to her feet and backhanded by Viggo as he snapped.

"Stop your damn crying you little bitch. I'm not going to hurt you much." He said as he walked over to her and picked up the dazed child by the front of her shirt and ripped it almost completely in two down the front. "Aww, now look at what I've done boys. I've ruined her shirt. See." He said as he held her out for the other's to see.

There was a series of laughter and cat calls that had the girl shaking in abject terror as one man suggested what they could do to help keep her warm.

Mala and Thork's eyes widened in horror and disgust that someone would even suggest such a thing being done to a mere child not yet old enough to have a monthly cycle as Viggo laughed and told the men to take the girl and have fun, apparently not caring that they were going to make sport of her and watched as she was dragged, from below deck to a room at the end of the hallway.

After that all they could hear for over an hour in a half was laughter, screaming and crying.

And by the time the child was returned to the cell, with them, she was wearing nothing but a soft white linen shirt that was belted around the waist by a piece of ribbon.

The second that the cell opened, Mala moved towards the door with the single minded purpose of killing the man there when something small was tossed into the cell. Right into Mala's arms, giving the woman pause as she looked down at the small bundle to see the child.

"What?" She said as she looked over the child noting that she was littered with colorful bruises, and was perhaps a little more roughed up than Mala had expected, but then she never knew what to expect of situations like this one. Back home incidents like this were incredibly rare. So incredibly rare that it was practically unheard of really, and usually those who did sexually assault a girl or woman were dealt with harshly and usually executed for doing something so _disgusting_.

Securing the child in her arms, she hugged her as tightly as she dared while remaining conscious of the fact that she could have even more injuries than what she could see. And she didn't wish to hurt her further as she turned to Thork and said, "We must escape as soon as possible." She wasn't sure if the girl could handle being attacked in such a way again and survive.

Thork must have known what he was thinking, because he silently eyed the child and then nodded. His expression was both grim and sympathetic as he quietly said, "We'll make an attempt tonight."

Mala nodded her head and moved away from the door of the cell, carrying the child over to where the woman's jacket lay discarded and slowly sank down to the floor and settled the little one across her legs so that her head could rest on her shoulder as she grasped her jacket and used it to wrap the child as carefully as she could without jostling her awake.

She would need all of the rest that she could get.

After that things were quiet for a while. Perhaps it was several hours since the child had been returned to the cell when Dagur finally appeared. He looked _upset_ as he unlocked the cell door and pushed it open so that he could step inside. Once inside, he walked the small distance to where Mala was and dropped down to one knee and looked at the girl in the woman's arms for a moment before saying, "So... They stepped out of line again."

Mala blinked at him, not quite understanding what he meant as he kept speaking. "They always bathe her and dress her in something clean and nice after they finish with her. Almost as if they are giving her a reward for enduring the _horror_ she was forced to suffer."

Thork reached out and grabbed Dagur by the front of his shirt and hauled him to his feet and snarled at him. "You speak as if this isn't the first time your men have crossed the line."

"It isn't," Dagur admitted before going on to say, "This is why she isn't safe here anymore."

"Why would they do such a disgusting thing to a child? Why have you not freed her before now?"

"Because they are dishonorable men who live at sea for many months, even years at a time and female companionship is rare. And I've been trying for several months before they started hurting her. But do you know how hard it is to find decent people willing to take in a child who is a foreigner? The language barrier alone keeps her from being taken in and given a home. It's beyond frustrating."

Thork slowly released him, sensing the truth behind his words along with something else.

Sympathy? No that wasn't it. Concern would be more apt a description, but that wasn't exactly right either. Could it be that Dagur held... _affection_...for the child? Thork wondered as the unusually placid berserker scrubbed his face with his hands before looking at the two of them.

"I've already killed the men that touched her while I was gone. I just need to take out Viggo," He said as he fished a key out of the fur and leather that he wore and handed it to Thork. "Wait an hour before using this key to unlock all of the dragons below deck and then escape. I plan to deal with Viggo, but I need you to use your dragons to sink the ship with us on it."

Of all the things that the two had expected to hear from the man- asking for help dying wasn't one of them. And yet the two could tell that the man was absolutely serious about his request.

"You'll die if we do." Mala said as if testing to see what he would say next.

"Yeah well, it's the only way to be sure that I take Viggo out. Just in case I fail. We can't let him escape after what he's done."

"Very well, Dagur. We will do as you ask."

"Thank you. Now I have one other request...about the girl. She'll need a home and family. And I do not know your people's views on adoption and such, but I have a suggestion for the one who should take her in."

"And who might that be?" Mala asked, curious to know who the man would consider honorable enough to take the child in and give her what she needs.

"Hiccup Haddock."

To say that the two were surprised would be an understatement. But then who else but the dragon rider's foe would know what kind of person he was? It was ironic really.

"And the other thing you wished to say?"

"Her name, it's Sara." And with that he walked back out of the cell and gently closed the door and disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

Several days later-

Mala stifled a tired yawn behind one hand as she eyed the horizon for any signs of Hiccup Haddock and his fellow dragon riders. It had been almost a week since she, Thork and Sara had escaped from the dragon hunter's ship and sank it while Dagur had been fighting Viggo.

And in that time, Mala had lost more sleep than she had ever thought possible while trying to care for Sara's needs.

Now don't get her wrong, it wasn't the child's fault. Far from it. And Mala was at least wise enough and compassionate enough to know this. However ever since their escape, and return to the island inhabitance of the defender's of the wing- every time that the child so much as closed her eyes to take a nap- she woke up _screaming_ in a state of near hysteria.

And while Mala had been doing her best to help the child, she was just about near the point of pulling her own hair out in frustration. Especially since that wasn't the only problem that she had encountered with Sara.

No- the child tended to spend a majority of her days in- what had Thork called it? Her little fortress?

A place that she had found that was not only hidden, but apparently uninhabited which was why it had gotten itself claimed as the child's personal nest.

She didn't leave it unless someone forced her to, and even then it was only under duress. While kicking and screaming. Another issue that she had come up against while trying to care for the child was that she hadn't been eating.

Another thing that frustrated Mala to no end, especially given how thin the child was.

But then perhaps that was merely _part_ of the issue. Ever since their return to the island, she had been trying to fatten Sara up some. Not in a bad way, mind you. It was mostly because the sheer thinness of the little one was somewhat unnerving to the woman.

Anyways, she had been trying to fatten her up some. But whatever Sara ate, inevitably came back up and usually ended when the girl had absolutely nothing left inside of her stomach. Not even liquid.

Mala worried that if this continued that the girl might not survive.

Which was why she had sent a letter to Dragon's Edge where Hiccup and the rest of the dragon rider's were asking them to come immediately to the island. She had initially hoped to wait a while. Perhaps several weeks, to help Sara gain some weight and settle in a little bit and become healthier, but now she feared that with things the way they were going- she had no choice.

"When did they say that they would be here?" Mala asked, somewhat impatiently.

"Soon my Queen," Thork replied gently. Knowing that his Queen was simply lashing out because she didn't know what else to do to help Sara at this point and it was upsetting her. "I suspect things may have been held up a bit like it usually is by the twins or Snotlout."

Mala sighed and scrubbed her face with her hands before asking in a more gentle tone. "And Sara? What is she doing right now?"

"Well, she was bathed, rubbed down with jasmine scented oil and dressed in the green silk dress that you had made for her earlier. I think one of the village women was going to fetch some flowers to put in her hair so she could look nice for her meeting with Hiccup." He said as Mala rolled her eyes heavenwards.

"She doesn't need any decoration. It isn't like she is being married to the boy. She is merely being presented to him as a possible adopted parent for her."

"And it is prudent that she look nice."

"There is nothing wrong with how she looks." Mala said in an _loud_ agitated tone. Thork merely smiled at her causing her to narrow her eyes at him and let out a very discontent sounding growl before she turned away from him with her arms crossed over her chest as the watchman finally called out that he could see the dragon riders approaching.

Soon enough Hiccup and his dragon landed, along with the other dragons and their well respected riders.

"Queen Mala," Hiccup called out as he carefully slipped from Toothless's saddle and did a slow, cautionary look around before going on to say, "We got your letter. What happened?" Hiccup asked as he took in Mala's slightly unkempt appearance before asking, "Were you attacked?"

Mala let out a small sound, even as her lips twitched slightly in amusement at the young man's question before she replied respectfully in the same manner that she always greeted one whom she considered her equal.

"Hiccup, thank you for coming. As to your questions- I will of course answer them shortly, but not here in the open. There is a meeting place in one of the cabins near here. We will speak there. Please, everyone follow me." She said as she then turned to Thork and told him to go fetch something for her, which sent the warrior running to do her bidding as she started walking with Hiccup and the others following behind her.

Once they reached the designated cabin, Mala politely opened the door and waited for the teens to pass her and enter inside before quietly following and shutting the door behind her and then walked over to several large, plush silk cushions and seated herself on them and watched as the teens did the same.

"Is everyone comfortable?" She asked in a polite but weary tone.

Hiccup looked to his right and then his left at his friends as everyone all nodded in response to her question, causing the woman's lips to curve up a little bit in a small semblance of a smile before it quickly died and her face went blank as she started speaking.

"What I have to tell you is...somewhat of a long story. And it is also a somewhat painful one as well. But I need you to listen well Hiccup, because what you will learn will possibly change your life as well as the lives of your friends."

"Alright." Hiccup said, feeling a little more confused as time passed. So much so that he almost missed the beginning of her explanation.

"About a week ago, Thork and I were out on patrol around the seas of the island when we found a dragon hunter ship and went to destroy it, and were captured. On board the ship, we found ourselves in a cell with a very small, very young child. A little girl with long dark hair and strange colored eyes. A foreigner, who somehow fell into the hands of Dagur and was kept aboard the ship for reasons still largely unknown to us."

"Dagur left the ship on the second day or our captivity and that is when things got bad. His second in command, Viggo dragged the child from the cell and gave her to some of the men. Her screams and cries sounded for hours before she finally fell silent and was eventually returned to us."

Hiccup's eyes were narrowed in anger, his complexion slightly pale as he gnashed his teeth. But the reaction from the female's of his group was by far the most expected. Both looked...understandably upset. If not looking a little green around the gills. The other males of Hiccup's group were also angry.

Mala took this as a good thing seeing as Sara would likely live among them for a very long while.

"When Dagur returned, he was angry with the child's treatment. Having already promised to help us escape before, he decided to step up his plans due to the fact that he feared that there was nothing more that he could do to help the child. So after explaining how he had been trying to find a decent home, and family for her- he suggested someone as a possible parent to the child and then left us with a key and told us to wait an hour."

"We waited two just to be sure that escape would be possible. A majority of the day had passed and the light was fading bit by bit. So by the time the sun had set, we decided that it was time to act. We did as he had bid us. We freed all of the dragons from their cages, including our own, and then took to the sky. However we did not leave just yet. We couldn't. He had asked us to do one final thing while he fought with Viggo. So while he was fighting his second in command to avenge the child's honor- we had our dragons attack the ship and sink it as per his request and then returned here."

"Viggo and Dagur are dead?"

"Yes. As far as I know they are." Mala said.

"O-Okay so- What exactly does that have to do with us?"

"The person that Dagur named as the child's potential father figure...is _you_ Hiccup Haddock." Mala said as the door across the room opened and Thork ushered in Sara and then shut the door before she could make any move to escape.

"Ah, Sara- come here little one. There is someone here I wish you to meet." Mala said, sitting up a little straighter as she held her arms out to the child who was nervously looking around the room as if the walls were about to come alive and eat her.

Everyone twisted around where they sat to look at the child, whom was hiding in the darkest shadows of the room, as far away from everyone as humanly possible. Mala spoke in a coaxing tone a little more until finally the girl stepped enough out of the shadows to finally be seen.

The second that she was where they could see her, Hiccup's eyes widened almost in horror. Not at the prospect of being the girl's potential parent, but more at the deplorable state that her body appeared to be in.

The girl was all milky white skin, wide dark green eyes, and long dark hair. Her bone structure and features would have made her pretty if not for how painfully thin she was. But what was worse was the slightly fading myriad of colorful bruises littering her arms, and legs and who knew where else.

Her eyes did a quick once over over the group of dragon riders before she slowly edged her way over to Mala and climbed up in her lap and let the woman wrap her arms around her as she eyed them all suspiciously.

"Everyone, this is Sara. Sara, these are my friends and ally's the dragon riders." Mala said as she began pointing to each of them and telling the child their names. Once finished, she then looked expectantly at Hiccup whom had already gotten to his feet and seemed to be hesitating about something before slowly approaching Mala and Sara and slowly holding his hand out to the girl.

"Hello. I'm Hiccup. You have a pretty name Sara," Hiccup said, speaking in a soft tone so as not to alarm the girl. He wanted to make himself seem as non threatening to her as possible. "Mala, I've got to be honest. I'm not sure that I can take her. My presence may do far more harm than good. Besides, I'm barely seventeen winters. What do I know about being a father?"

"You're acting like one."

"What? How?"

"You worry about what is best for her." Mala pointed out gently.

"That's a normal occurrence especially after what she's already suffered." Hiccup nearly snapped at her but managed to refrain at the last second. His mind was already working a mile a minute, going over every little detail in an effort to find an definite answer to the question that he, Mala and his friends were no doubt now wondering.

Would he/Could he take the child in and adopt her? Could he be responsible for Dragon's Edge, helping the dragons that the hunter's captured, and take on the task of raising another human? A child nevertheless?

He didn't know.

He whom usually had all of the answers, for once in his life- simply didn't know the answer.


	4. Chapter 4

Sara lightly gripped the young man's hand in her own, her instincts clamoring at her to get closer to him. An urge that she ruthlessly squashed almost as immediately as it began. Especially since no one but Dagur had known about her and at this point, due to not knowing how others would react- she simply couldn't afford to let others notice the subtle differences about her.

Sans the different language that is.

The young man gave her a somewhat small-ish kind smile, his green eyes glittering with a peculiar light that Sara wasn't able to place as he said somewhat awkwardly, "I-I can't make any promises about taking her in Mala, at least not right now. But would it be okay if I had a few hours to think about things?"

Mala nodded her head at his request, understanding very well that what was being asked of him may be more than a little bit overwhelming once one took his age, and other responsibilities into account. He gave Sara one last smile and then suggested letting the child hang out with the twins, Fishlegs and Astrid for a little bit- just to see if she took to them while he was off thinking.

Mala smiled at his suggestion knowing that the twins, Fishlegs and Astrid could keep Sara well entertained while she went off to preform her duties for a little bit. But she would have to leave Thork behind to watch over the small group just in case Sara became frightened and attempted to run off like she had several other times prior to today.

So before dismissing the meeting, she made sure to introduce everyone before finally calling their meeting to an end and leaving Sara with Astrid and Ruffnut whom- oddly enough, Sara just seemed to automatically attach herself too. Whereas Tuffnut and Snotlout got growled at.

As in literally, teeth baring-rabid-animal kind of _growled_ at. Which seemed to surprise everyone, even Mala given the fact that the child apparently didn't react to people in such a fashion. Not even the ones that scare her, according to what Mala had said.

Which made Sara's reaction to the two a little bit baffling, but Hiccup merely chalked it up to her knowing what kind of people the two were.

Both were terrible friends, and even worse with any ounce of power or responsibility since they tended to go mad with power.

So after making sure that Toothless and his friends would be alright, Hiccup asked Mala if they could get something to eat and upon her nod, he thanked her and then hollered at Astrid to save him some food- and then said that he'd be back soon before he then left the village and found himself a nice quiet place close to the volcano-like home of the Guardian of the Defender's of the Wing island.

The dragon that at the lava of the volcano, thus protecting the island and it's inhabitants.

Once he reached the spot, he sat himself down on a large boulder and drew one of his legs up towards his chest and sat there for a good long while thinking about the pros and cons of taking Sara in as his adopted daughter.

On one hand, he was still young. Though old enough to marry and sire children of his own- he had never really been interested in any girls or women. But one of the things he had wished for ever since he could remember, aside from his father's approval and making his people proud to one day have him as their future chief...was a family of his own.

However after so many years of scorn and disapproval from his father and everyone else back on Berk, his dream had all but withered and died.

So the fact that he was being offered the one thing he had always wanted, but never seemed able to grasp with his own two hands was more than a little bit ironic to him.

Still that was just one of his many thoughts on the subject.

Another that worked as both a pro and a con was if he said yes, his dad would be a grandfather before his time. That fact alone amused him to no end since his dad would likely have a heart attack when he found out. And what seventeen year old guy could pass up an opportunity to see their father go into shock?

Another pro was that he could offer Sara a nice stable environment in which to grow up in. And unlike his own father, he wouldn't with hold his affection or become disappointed in her for being something that she wasn't.

Although he worried about just how taking her in would affect his other responsibilities.

Also if anything ever happened to him, he would have to make sure that either his father or someone else could take Sara in. He was tempted to say that Astrid was his second choice in parent/guardian but he knew deep down that Astrid was far too much or a traditional Viking and would force Sara to conform to her ideals no matter how painful it was for the girl.

Now granted she would be doing it for what she believed to be the right reasons, however he knew better. So in the even that something happened to him, and his father didn't want to take her in...he supposed that he would have to speak to Mala about being the one to take her.

Though he hoped that would be far, far into the future. he wasn't so stupid as to think that his life couldn't be claimed at any point in time due to dragon hunters or sickness, famine or war.

If he died or something and was unable to take care of the girl for any reason, Mala could give her what he no longer could. A safe and peaceful home, and a long and healthy life.

Which was more than he could say if he handed her over to someone else.

So after finally reaching a decision, Hiccup Haddock, slowly slipped off of the boulder and got to his feet and after saying a quiet prayer to the gods that this was the right thing to do- he turned back the way he came and started walking.

He had an announcement to make.

One that he was sure would alter the very course of the future of the dragon riders.


	5. Chapter 5

Astrid and Fishlegs were sitting off to the side watching the twins and Snotlout try to introduce the girl to their dragon's and laughed every time one of them got tossed into the air, or singed by their dragon's fire. Until soon all that was left of the three was a little girl.

Whom apparently held no interest with the twin's and Snotlout's dragon's seeing as they were far too preoccupied with abusing their riders. Which only left Astrid's dragon. Fishleg's dragon. And of course, Hiccup's.

Once the two had finally managed to stop laughing long enough to take a decent breath, they were about to move forward and show the girl how a true dragon rider handled their dragon when Toothless walked over to the girl and nudged her. He damned near caused the child to stumble and fall from the action, and he must have realized that he couldn't put quite so much force behind such moves.

Children were far more fragile than their older and more... _peculiar_ counterparts.

Trying again, this time more slowly and gently, the dragon riders were surprised by how quickly the girl seemed to grasp what he wanted and began scratching behind his fin-like ears and underneath his lower jaw. Eliciting a rumbling purr from the semi large dragon before he finally managed to knock her down and then laid his head on her stomach as she giggled and continued to scratch him behind his ears.

"Well will you look at that?" Fishlegs said in awe. As Snotlout and one of the twins let out a low whistle while the girls grinned and exchanged a knowing look.

Normally Toothless would rip someone's arm off for even trying to touch him unless he already knew them and was well acquainted with them before hand. And although none of them had really ever seen him interact much with small children, they knew that if Hiccup displayed even a little bit of protectiveness towards someone- the Toothless would do the same regardless of his personal feelings.

* * *

Hiccup had never been the type of person to turn away someone in need. Need of help, need of a friend, in need of food nor shelter- even if that person was one of his worst enemies, for some reason he always seemed to stupidly see the best in them.

It didn't matter if they hurt him, attacked him, injured him- as long as they _only_ went after him, then he would continue to help them when they asked for it.

This of course was part of the reason behind his decision to take the little girl in as her adopted father, despite his young age. She _needed_ him to give her a safe home, and someone who would care for her until she was older.

That was it right there, the driving force behind many of his thoughts and behaviors.

 _Need._

Not want.

Need in it's purest and most complex forms.

Walking back to Mala's village where he had left the others and their dragons and upon finally reaching it, he walked to the clearing close to the cliff where they always land their dragons and paused when he saw Toothless on the ground with the little girl lying underneath his big head and for a brief moment, he felt a sliver of concern for the girl's wellbeing.

Not because he believed that Toothless would be so careless as to purposely hurt her, he knew better. No- he was concerned for a moment due to the fact that Toothless was lying a majority of his head's weight on the little girl's stomach.

Hiccup knew from experience just how heavy his buddy could be, especially when he was getting scratches and his eyes were rolled back in his head like they were at the moment. So he could only imagine just how _heavy_ Toothless must feel to someone as young and small as Sara.

"Toothless!" He called out, causing the Nightfury to jerk somewhat and lift his head up off of the child before walking over and giving his dragon partner a somewhat chastising look before saying softly to let the dragon know that he wasn't actually mad at him, "What are you doing? You know that your too heavy for someone as small as Sara. You need to be really careful with her, okay bud."

Toothless gave him a wide eyed look, the pupils of his eyes dilating some so that they were now slits as he shifted his green eyed gaze from Hiccup to the girl and then made several growling-chirping sounds as Hiccup reached out and patted him on the nose and then leaned down and asked the dragon, "What do you think big guy, think that Sara could be one of us? Do you think that she has what it takes to be a future dragon rider?"

Toothless looked at him and gave him a few more chirps and then sat down and gave him one of his awkward fangless grins. A sure confirmation that Toothless thought that the girl definitely had what it took if she could get close to him without him trying to take her arm off like he normally would. Even if she was just a little bit on the _young_ side to begin training at the moment.

Hiccup gave him an absent minded scratch under the chin, a habit that he had developed when the two had first become friends and he was deep in thought about something as Mala warily began to walk over to Sara and helped the little girl to her feet and dusted her off some, and handed her something to play with.

A little stuffed rag doll.

The girl looked at the doll oddly and held it at arms length and stared at it for several heartbeats before then trying to hand it to one of the Defenders of the Wing and inch away before she could be caught.

The comical antics made Hiccup smile as Mala finally stopped to stand at his side for a moment and watched the girl with him. Especially given that the doll looked as if it were actually part ogar or something.

"I believe that is the first time I've seen her act like that," Mala said with a small frown. Her tone one of shock over the fact that the girl was _actually_ playing in front of others instead of hiding herself away. "Usually she doesn't play or interact with anyone. She just...wanders off and hides herself away in a small cave a little ways from the village..."

"Can you really blame her? After the way that she was treated on that ship. I've met grown women who have suffered what you spoke of her suffering, and losing their _minds_. Many even take their own lives. I think the fact that she can stand to interact with anyone is beyond amazing." Hiccup said as he watched the girl walk over to some tropical flowers and pick some and then start handing them out to Astrid, Fishlegs, Thork, Mala, and himself.

She even gave Roughnut a few!

Eliciting tears of happiness from the young woman that seemed to alarm the child since she quickly dove behind Toothless, who spread his wings a little bit for balance as he twisted his head this way and that trying to find her when Hiccup carefully stepped over his bud's tail and grabbed the child up off of the ground and held her in his arms, bridal style and just held her to see how she would react to him.

If she reacted even remotely well, he would take from the Defender's _today_ instead of waiting a little while to do so. Holding her close to his chest, he smiled down at her. She was such a pretty little one, he mused. All exotically colored wide green eyes, and pale skin, and dark hair.

Shifting his hold on Sara a little bit, he cuddled her against his chest and tried not to move her around too much, or touch her in some way that she would deep dangerous or hurtful to her. and when she didn't react adversely, or negatively- he said clearly so that Mala and everyone else could hear him.

"Everyone- today is a day that will go down in Dragon Rider history..." Everyone crowded around him as his voice trailed off a little bit as he cast the child a small glance before then saying, "Because today I will step into the footsteps of a father. And my dad will no doubt kill me when he finds out that he has a grandkid." Hiccup said half jokingly, despite the nervous laughter from Snotlout and Tuffnut, everyone else remained quiet as he continued on.

"I would like to say that I know what I'm doing- but we all know that I've never been a father before. However I do know many of the requirements of being one. Some of which are protection-" The dragon riders all stood solemnly, their expressions that of warriors that they were raised to be, but only truly became under Hiccup's guidance. "Safety, security-"

"She'll have my axe." Asrid said as Snotlout then said,

"Any my sword."

"And our lives to use as her shield." The twins stated as Toothless moved to stand beside Hiccup and growled and chirped several times as if to say his piece.

Hiccup tried not to smile, knowing that his friends were going to help him and back him in his endeavor made him feel considerably less nervous about taking the girl in.

"Happiness, and wellbeing- These are all things that we will swear on and by," Everyone in the small group, dragon's included crowded closer to Hiccup and Sara as Hiccup then brought his speech to a close. "From this day forward- until death parts us, Sara will forever be known as Sara Horrendous Haddock. Daughter of Hiccup! Now come congratulate me, it isn't everyday that a man becomes a father."


End file.
